1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage generation circuit. More particularly, it relates to a multi-driving apparatus by a multi-level detection and a method for controlling the same, which pluralize a voltage detection level in order to effectively operate voltage generators in the voltage generation circuit, minimize a level fluctuation, reduce noises that affect the operation of the apparatus, increase the reliability of the apparatus, and reduce power-consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional voltage generation circuit will now be described with reference to FIGS. 1A-1B.
FIG. 1A is a block diagram of a conventional voltage generation circuit; and FIG. 1B is a conceptional diagram of a conventional voltage generation circuit shown in FIG. 1A.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the conventional voltage generation circuit includes: a level detection portion 1 for detecting a level potential of an input step-up voltage VPP; an oscillation circuit 2 which is oscillated by an enable signal being output in response to an output potential signal of the level detection portion 1, and generates electric vibrations; and a generation circuit 3 for operating a plurality of generators by an output oscillation signal of the oscillation circuit 2.
The aforementioned conventional voltage generation circuit has a single detection level as shown in FIG. 1B, and simultaneously operates the plurality of generators in the generation circuit 3.
Accordingly, since many generators are operated at the same time, the conventional voltage generation circuit has a momentary power-consumption of a high value, and fluctuations in the voltage level often occurs.
If a voltage level is not stabilized and an excessive voltage fluctuation occurs, a fatal damage may be experienced by the apparatus.
For example, if a level of the step-up voltage VPP fluctuates excessively, a gate oxide film of a transistor using the level of the step-up voltage VPP may be destroyed.
Also, since a level fluctuation of a back-bias voltage VBB changes the threshold voltage of the transistor, a leakage current increases and a fatal problem such as a latch-up occurs, thereby causing a malfunction in the apparatus.
Following the current trend of requiring the products to use a low-voltage and low-power, a level stabilization of the voltage generator is very important.